Wilted Leaf
by Sky14
Summary: AU. Rating just to be safe for later chapters. Legolas is being attacked, and refuses to tell who the mysterios assailant is. Can Elrond and Thranduil put a stop to this before it goes too far?Complete.
1. Default Chapter

#

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you do not recognize.

In a cool fall night a scream pierced the air and carried itself on the wings of the wind. Time froze and the scream was amplified in the odd stillness of the night.

A young elf no older then in human years of age 6 lay down upon the ground with his hands and feet bound tightly with the cruel rope digging into his bare skin. Every part of his body was covered in welts, burn marks, various broken bones, and deep gashes that bled freely covering his body in crimson.

The hooded figure that had inflicted this damage disappeared into the night as a guard appeared and rescued the young prince, and brought him back to the palace.

Elrond and Thranduil at once went to the room and did what they could for the young prince.

Legolas's face was deathly pale and in his unconscious form his body struggled against their hands upon him.

" Legolas you must calm down... we will not hurt you." Thranduil spoke softly in elven t o his youngest son, his voice was laced with worry and concern.

Legolas's body shudders and it grows still.

Elrond's face darkens and he exhausted his healing abilities in caring for the little prince.

Hours later eyes opened and Legolas cast a nervous glance around the room. His body was covered in bandages. He groans in pain and half closes his eyes to draw away from the intense pain he was in. 

" Legolas what happened?" Thranduil's soft voice filled the darkness. 

Legolas visibly tensed up and flinched away from the voice causing him to moan in pain.

Thranduil frowned and repeated the question softly in elven. " " Your safe now Legolas please tell me what happened."

Legolas sniffed and looked over at his father and what Thranduil saw in his son's eyes made his heart break. His eyes were lifeless and filled only with terror and fear.

" Please Legolas you must tell us." Thranduil didn't know that he was only adding to his fears because his attacker was an elf. Elrond noticed this and drew Thranduil away.

Elhoir walked hesitantly towards Legolas's bedside and sat down in the chair Thranduil just left. " Legolas will you not tell your friend at least what hurt fell upon you, and who inflicted it upon you?" Elhoir asked quietly

Legolas shudders thinking of the threat that was spoken to him. " It.. doesn't matter what was done... or who he was that did it..." Legolas finally spoke quietly in a dry hoarse voice.

" Not important?! Look what he did to you!" Elhoir shouted.

Legolas flinched away from the loud voice and stared at Elhoir in horror.

Elhoir silenced at once at the look on Legolas's face. He lowered his voice. " I'm sorry Legolas... I need to know so I can help you..." 

" It's ok..." Legolas says in a shaken voice as he rested his gaze upon the floor. " I can't tell you..."

Thranduil sighed and sat in the throne room. Valin, the oldest son of Thranduil and next in line for the crown is the human equivalant of 24 years old. He had on a light blue robe, which accented his eyes and blonde hair like his brother. He walked into the room and sits down next to his father. " Ada?" He asks softly. " What is troubling you?"

" Your brother is what troubles me." Thranduil replies with a sigh. Concern and worry laced his voice.

" Is he all right? What happened?" Valin asks slowly.

Thranduil sighed again and said. " Someone attacked him, and yes he will be all right."

" Who attacked him?" Valin asks suddenly at the information gained.

" I don't know. He refuses to tell anyone." Thranduil answered.

Later on in the day Valin went into the room Legolas was in to check on his little brother. He sat down and glanced around to make sure the room was empty.

Legolas had his eyes closed and he slept in a troubled sleep. His face was still pale and when his eyes were open they had an empty haunted look to them along with a hint of fear upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Valin roughly shook him awake and put a hand over his mouth to prevent a scream of pain and terror from escaping his lips. 

Legolas looked in terror at his brother with wide eyes. His body laced still with intense pain and was too weak to fight off his brother's strong grip.

Valin whispered with a voice full of venom into his ear as he bent over. " Listen you little brat if you tell them anymore of what happened your going to wish you had never been born."

Legolas's face paled of what little color had been regained into his face and his body trembled.

Valin smirked and left the room.

Legolas is now 15 years of age and ever since the confrontation his brother made with him he had fallen into silence and spoke only when he found it completely necessary and only then if it was important. He walks silently through the forests of his home and made his way to the boarders to scout for his father.

The 33-year-old Valin was robed in black and snuck up behind him. He dragged Legolas away and chained him in a hidden cave. He then returned back to the palace and shed his robes with a hidden smirk upon his face.

Frantically the guards and Thranduil searched for Legolas after a few weeks went by and he didn't return. Valin aided the search for Legolas and 'found him.'

Valin smirked at the state of his brother as he tried to fight with him.

Guards came and aided Valin in freeing Legolas. Legolas forced his way away from them and made sure to keep his distance from his brother. Legolas's skin was thin and stretched across his frail body.

" Prince Legolas?" One of the guards question nervously.

Legolas doesn't reply. Instead he brushed away from the guard and walked ahead of the group.

Valin feigned concern and followed after him giving his brother a penetrating stare that had a hidden meaning for both of them.

Legolas diverted his gazes to the ground and sighs as his father walked up to him and hugged him. Legolas flinched from the slight touch. Thranduil exchanged a dark look with one of the captains of the armed guards as he with drew from the embrace.

" Legolas..." Thranduil began.

Legolas lifted his gaze and looked at his father to show he had his attention. 

" Legolas what happened this time?" Thranduil asked.

A war turmoiled inside Legolas and that tortured him more then anything his brother did to him. He kept it buried from his vacant eyes. He glanced at Valin for a moment before he looked back at his father. " Nothing." Came his soft reply.

Thranduil looked intently at his youngest son and knew at once that something was terribly wrong, but at the time he didn't press the matter. He sighed and with one last look at Legolas turned and slowly walked back to the palace. He walked into his study and sat down to write Elrond a letter.

Legolas walked into his father's study waiting silently for his father to look up and tell him why he wanted to see him.

" Legolas I want you to deliver this letter to Elrond for me since your brother is busy attending to other matters."

Legolas's heart leapt slightly at the thought of being free of his brother's torment. He was careful to mask this feeling though as he took the letter from his father and headed off towards the stables.

Valin got wind that Legolas was leaving and made his way to the stables to 'talk' with his brother. " Legolas." The cool voice rang.

Involuntarily Legolas turned hearing the voice and looked down at Valin from the horse he was sitting on.

Valin knocked him from the horse and Legolas hit the ground with a sickening crack as the bones in his left wrist break. " Now I still expect you not to breathe a word on what is happening here. You know the consequences for that action, and trust me I will find out if you do tell." Valin smiled slightly and then helped Legolas up by grabbing him by his broken wrist and in a louder voice said. " Do be careful and have a good trip. I don't want anything else to happen." His voice was laced with fake concern as he said this walking out from the stables. 

Legolas winced and wrapped his wrist with what he could find. Mounting the horse he took off to Rivendell. The trip there was not eventful earning the only hurt to fall upon him his broken wrist.

In the shadow of the night Legolas entered Rivendell silently. He walked into the house of Elrond and glances around for a moment before he heads off slowly to Elrond's study.

Elhoir was just leaving his father's study. He noticed Legolas and took in his appearance at once. Legolas seemed to be dangerously thin as his skin stretched tightly over bones. It was then he noticed the cloth wrapped around his wrist covering it. " What happened?"

" I fell of my horse." Came his reply. " Can I see your father I have a letter for him from my father." Legolas explains quietly.

Elhoir knew something was wrong. He knew Legolas was a far better rider then just to fall of his horse. He sighed and let Legolas into his father's study.

Legolas stood there for a moment before he took the letter out and dropped it onto Elrond's desk. He nodded slightly to Elrond before he silently slipped from the room and sat outside under a tree.

Elrond frowned and broke Mirkwood seal.

Elrond:

I am gravely concerned about Legolas's safety as you can tell by both appearance and actions something is very wrong. I fear that his life is at risk and someone in Mirkwood is inflicting this damage upon him. Just recently he was found by his brother chained up in a cave. I know not who is responsible for the hurts that fall upon him, but please let him stay there in Rivendell for a few weeks and see if you and your sons can find out any information. 

Thranduil 

TBC....

Reviewers:

ElvenNDestiNy: thanks for the review. I hope this chapter will continue keep you interested in the story

Elenillor: Is this one less confusing with the tenses? I hope you like this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond frowned deeply at the information in the letter. He looks out the window of his study at Legolas who was walking in silence with Elrohir and Elladan. 

Elrohir exchanged a concerned look with Elladan as Legolas refused to dive into the stream in a diving game that they usually played in the stream just outside the river.

Legolas smiled sadly as he watched the two brothers. Finally he got swayed and joined them in the river, but he refused to take his tunic off. Elrond's underlings in healing had done what they could for the broken wrist.

Elrohir watched Legolas for a moment and sighs. He was determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his friend. " Legolas what is it that troubles you?" 

Legolas lifted his head and looked at Elrohir. For a moment the turmoil that raged inside him along with the pain and anguish he felt shone briefly in his eyes, but then vanished almost as quickly as it came. " I am fine. Nothing troubles me." He answered carefully.

Elrohir noted at once the look that ran across his friend's face and said silently in the bond that he and his brother shared ' Elladan go get Ada. Tell him it is about Legolas.' Once his brother was gone he turned back to Legolas. " Legolas please.." He pleaded. 

Legolas didn't answer. Instead he dove off the bridge that was near by and into the water.

" Legolas!" Elrohir called after he had not surfaced for a while. Elrohir dived into the water and spotted Legolas who was trapped between the rocks twice. His ankle was firmly held by a sharp jagged rock, and his tunic was torn and stuck on the rocks and sticks. He wasn't breathing and began to sink to the bottom of the stream.

Elrohir eventually manages to free him and dragged him to the shore. Elladan and their father were running towards the two of them.

Elrond gently lifted up Legolas. His face darkened as he saw the deep scars and bruises on his body which had been revealed after Elrohir had to cut Legolas's tunic off to free him from the death trap. Elrond tended to Legolas once he brought him to a room and set him down on a bed, and once he finished he turned towards Elrohir and walked out to the hall.

" What happened Elrohir? Elrond asked gently but firmly.

" I asked him what was troubling him and he said it was nothing. I 

asked him again, and he suddenly jumped off the bridge and into the water. When I found him he was almost drowned underwater as he was caught between rocks." Elrohir explained in a rush to his father. 

Elrond sighed at the news. " This is indeed grieving news. This is not the prince we left so long ago. I'll be in my study get me when he wakes up."

Elrohir walked back into the room that Legolas was in and whispered to his brother. " How is he Elladan?" 

" He hasn't woken up yet, and I do not know how to help him. Where is Ada?" Elladan asks. 

Elrohir sighed at the news. " He is in his study."

TBC....

Reviewers:

Cheysuli: Glad you like it, and thank you for pointing that out.

Elenillor: Thank you, and yes I will be writing more for that other story.


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks Legolas remained in the same state and the lords of Rivendell grew more worried. Finally Legolas came back into consciousness. 

Elrond rushed over to his bed and cared for him. " Welcome back to the light, you gave us all a fright Legolas." He said as he propped Legolas against the pillows.

Legolas began coughing violently and gasped for breath. He took in a half breath before he began coughing again.

Elrond frowned deeply and gave Legolas a tea with special herbs in it to clear his congested chest. " Legolas what is it that falls upon you in Mirkwood? Who is it that has done this to you?" Elrond asked in elven. 

Legolas did not answer the question. For a moment he took in deep breaths into his lungs. Once they filled with air once more he looked upon Elrond and sighed. " It matters little what is being done back.. home.. to who, and me it is that is doing it." Legolas said in a barely audible voice, and even the mighty healers keen ears had to strain to hear his reply.

" Legolas this is serious your life could be in danger. Your father and the rest of us are concerned about your well being. You need to tell us so we can help you."

Legolas looked down at the floor of the room. " I won't because I can't." He answers simply. 

" Why can't you?" Elrond presses.

Legolas closes his eyes for a brief moment to hide the anguish and pain in his eyes. He opened his eyes once again and looked back at Elrond. " Please... He made me swear.. I can't say anything about it." Legolas pleads and tried to explain his dilemma as much as he could. 

Elrond's face darkens at the words and the piteous tone in which Legolas's voice held. " Be at peace my friend you are in peace for now. Rest my sons will be here shortly. Call me if you need me." Elrond told him as he left the room to write a letter. 

Elladan and Elrohir entered Legolas's room and at once both of them asked. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm fine." Legolas gave his automatic response, but weather or not it was the truth was a different story. " What?" He asked the two of them upon noticing the look on their faces.

The twins looked at one another and sighed as they returned their gazes to Legolas who was trying to get out of bed. Elladan gently but firmly pushed him back into the bed.

" I'll be back I must speak with Ada." Came the voice of Elrohir as he left the room and headed towards his father's study.

Elladan nodded and sat down in the chair next to Legolas's bedside. " You must rest you went through a lot." 

' You have no Idea.' Legolas thought bitterly as he sighed. He glared at Elladan. " I am fine you needn't treat me like a child." He said indignantly. He time spent in Rivendell is the most he has ever talked in a long while. Legolas closed his eyes, which for an elf hinted something was very wrong, and soon he was asleep.

Elladan left the room quietly and joined his brother in his father's study.

"... Don't you find that odd that he never talks of his brother?" Elrohir asked as he finished relating the story of what happened at the stream to his father.

' of course the look he gave us before he entered the pond' Elladan thought. 

" That must be the answer to this riddle. Elladan, Elrohir I want the two of you to bring this letter to the king at once. I must go speak with Legolas." Elrond told the two of his sons. He then turned and went into Legolas's room only to find it empty.

Legolas had left as soon as Elladan left the room and took off at a dead run back towards Mirkwood forcing his tired body onwards. 

Elrohir took off at once and Elladan followed behind him. Elrond took off after them.

A few days later the three lord of Rivendell made their way into the king's throne room and explained the situation and their conclusions to what has been happening to Legolas.

Thranduil's eyes light up in anger and he left the throne room at once in search of Valin and Legolas.

Legolas was completely clothe less and chained tightly to the wall by his hands and feet making resistance impossible. The room was dark and in the lower reaches of the palace of Mirkwood directly under the throne room.

Valin was furious at the fact that Legolas was so careless that what had been happening had been revealed. Valin used Legolas against his will for a source of pleasure, and did various other things to his brother's body.

Hours later after the endless worse torture and pain Legolas endured before they found the two of them. Thranduil at once called guards to escort Valin off the premises once they found them.

They then rushed back to Legolas to aid him. Legolas's body was mauled and mutilated in only those few hours past recognition. Thranduil and Elrond both used all their abilities and fought to keep Legolas alive. 

" Return to us my son... please come back into the light." Thranduil spoke softly to Legolas in elven.

Almost a month and a half passed and they started to give up hope when Legolas finally woke up gasping for breath. Finally able to breathe again he looked wildly around the room and pulled the covers tightly around himself.

" Be at peace my son you are safe he is gone." Thranduil said softly.

It would be a long while before he trusted anyone again, but for now he went to sleep and for once in many years Legolas slept peacefully. 

Completed. Look for The Outcast soon.

Reviews:  


Dalas Ray: Here is the last chapter for this story.

elfmage: Thank you for bringing that to my attention about my settings I didn't know that. I am glad you liked the story.

Fireblade K'Chona: Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter as well.

angelbird1224: Glad you liked the story. Here is the final chapter.

A/N: The outcast coming soon to a computer near you!

Preview:

" Arwen... we must get her back." Elladan said. 

Elrond stood and paced the room in a shocked silence. His face was grim and dark. He stared into the wall as if trying to see through it. Finding out she never made it to Lorien was ill news indeed. " Yes we must get her back..."

" At the price.." Elladan started.

" We know what he shall do if he finds out." Elrohir continued.

" He will go in order to free her." Elladan finished his brother's statement.

" Then we do not let him know. We have a week to come up with a plan." Concluded Elrond.

Unknown to all of them Legolas had managed to sneak out of his room and was listening in the shadows just outside the room. 


End file.
